Shas'O Aures
| image = file:AuresPencil (2).JPG | caption = A sketch of Aures by Shas'vre Ga'tai (773.M41) | aliases = Commander Darkstorm | languages = Tau Lexicon | role = Fire Caste Warrior, Shas'O | allegiance = Tau Empire, Oresh'uan Sept | chapter = | legion = | clan = | gender = Male | species = Tau, Fire Caste | worships = Tau'va | relatives = | dob = 720.M41 | died = 806.M41 | destroyed = | skin colour = Pale blue | hair colour = Black | height = 5' 9" | weight = }} Shas'O Tau'n Aures Taan (i/ʃasʔˈoʊ taʊʔˈn ɔrɨs tɑːn/), though commonly known to the Imperium as Commander Darkstorm, was a commander of the Oresh'uan Sept's Battle Force. The Sept's founding commander, O'Aures is revered as a national hero and icon, according to legend "forging it's greatness single handedly with the burning fires of faith in his heart." He has become a legend throughout his local region of the Tau Empire, and his legacy is bound to shine on for many centuries to come. History Early life O'Aures was born on the Tau sept, Tau'n. At birth he was given the name Shas'saal Tau'n Aures Taan, even though his popular name is Commander Darkstorm, his true name means "The young avatar of the winds of change from Tau'n." Growing up, La'Aures was like any other fire caste child on the planet; energetic, confident, and eager to serve the Fire Caste. Throughout his entire life he didn't seem to fit in, he wasn't the top of his class, nor were he the best sportsman on the field. When he was about fourteen and a half, when he started training for the Tau military, that things were clear, he knew in his heart that fighting was his true destiny. At sixteen he became a fully fledged Fire Warrior, and was bonded with eleven other warriors, and even today they share a bond that is nigh but impossible to break. Induction into Fire Caste After induction into the military he flew through the ranks, with his chill accuracy in all weapons that few could match, great courage, and an extensive knowledge in the ways of warfare that even baffled his tutors. On the battlefield he and his team performed feats that turned the tide of many battles. He earned the reputation of being "The storm of the night" as a battlesuit pilot, which gave him the nickname "Darkstorm". It was when he became a Shas'el at twenty was when he became famous. His success was legendary and he became an idol for not just the warriors of Tau'n, but was known on nearby septs such as Vior'la, Sac'ea and N'dras. There was a common story told by many tau that further proves his faith in Tau'va, the greater good. Versions vary, but the main idea was that even the Commander of Tau'n idolised him, and asked him if he wanted to pilot an XV8 battlesuit, and to join a team of other Shas'ui before his full term as a fire warrior was up. Most tau would jump at the chance, but Aures refused, he seemed to have believed in the greater good even more than his own commander, that all tau are equals. Only another year later, he earned the place of a Junior Shas'o of Tau'n. But his battle force's guide ethereal, Aun'tares, knew that this wasn't enough to make proper use of his talents, and after only a few weeks of service in his new rank, made him the supreme commander of a new and insignificant sept, Oresh'uan. Aur'es, perhaps singlehandedly with the unending aid of his kin, forged a weak sept into a powerful and feared force of the greater good. Thee squad he was bonded with years before his ascension to Shas'O still stood by his side as bodyguards and veterans. Even O'Aures's guide ethereal Aun'tares had in time took the position as the sept's lead ethereal, as even he seemed inspired by his student's success. Death Aures died during The Fall of Oresh'uan. Quotes Category:Tau Characters